Rotary cutting tools can be provided with a threaded coupling mechanism for securely retaining a replaceable cutting head within a tool holder.
The replaceable cutting head can include a male coupling member and the tool holder can include a female coupling member. The male coupling member can include an external thread and at least one abutment surface. The female coupling member can include an internal thread and at least one abutment surface, that each correspond to the external thread and at the least one abutment surface on the male coupling member.
In some such rotary cutting tools, the male coupling member includes one abutment surface which has a conical shape and the external thread is a straight (i.e., “non-tapered”) thread. An example of such a rotary cutting tool is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,220.
In other such rotary cutting tools, the male coupling member includes one abutment surface which has a conical shape and the external thread is a tapered thread. An example of such a rotary cutting tool is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,376.
In still other such rotary cutting tools, the male coupling member includes two abutment surfaces, where one abutment surface has a conical shape, the other abutment surface has a cylindrical shape and the external thread is a straight thread. An example of such a rotary cutting tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,409.
In yet still other such rotary cutting tools, the male coupling member includes two adjacent conical abutment surfaces and the external thread is a tapered thread. An example of such a rotary cutting tool is disclosed in, for example, US 2015/016905, in which the tapered thread extends in a rearward direction of the coupling member, away from the two adjacent abutment surfaces and towards a spherical supporting region.